Chess Piece
by Elsa the SnowQueen19
Summary: Frozen AU. The King and Queen courted their eighteen years old daughter to a Prince from a far away kingdom before they left for their sailing trip. Now at the age of twenty-one, Elsa was crowned to be the new Queen and had to fulfill the marriage her parents has arranged for her… [Helsa]
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is inspired by the video "The Young Victoria (Frozen X Helsa)" in YouTube.**

**Full summary: The King and Queen courted their eighteen years old daughter to a Prince from a far away kingdom before they left for their sailing trip. Now at the age of twenty-one, Elsa was crowned to be the new Queen and had to fulfill the marriage her parents has arranged for her. How does she cope with being the new young Queen and a wife to someone she barely knew?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Do you ever feel like a chess piece yourself in a game being played against your will?"  
"Do you?"  
"Constantly."  
~Queen Victoria and Prince Albert, Young Victoria (2009)_

"Her royal highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Even when she was practically raised and taught to the fact that she would be the Queen of Arendelle one day her entire life, it all still sounded strange and new to her; especially when she has just reach the age of twenty-one.

That one faithful day three years prior, her parents has told her of a Prince from far away kingdom two years older than her. He was said to be a handsome and polite gentleman and that his kingdom was one of the closest trade partners Arendelle had. And that she was to be marrying him.

The thought of marrying someone she barely knew, especially with her having 'unique' powers, frightened her. But her parents has arranged everything; she would be married at the age of twenty-one, the mature age of a woman to be married. And though they reassured her that everything would be alright, she knew it won't.

They had left on a sailing trip across the sea to a neighboring kingdom, leaving her with her fifteen years old sister, promising that they would come back in two weeks… but they never did. A harsh storm has made their ship wrecked in the middle of the sea and all the crew has died, including the King and Queen, leaving their two daughters orphaned.

But even with their parents' death, Elsa couldn't find the courage to open her door and to recoil with her sister, leaving the poor sisters to grief alone and separated from each other.

Three years passed and Elsa was crowned to be the new Queen of Arendelle at the age of twenty-one, the very same age she would be married to this Prince Hans…

She tried to recoil with her sister at the party, and though it was a little awkward for both of them, they succeeded to exchange a few words with each other before a short old man came approaching them, introducing himself as the Duke from Weselton, one of Arendelle's closest trade partners.

Though Elsa hated it to have her sister felt ignored after thirteen years of her self-isolation, she knew she had to dismiss her and talk to this Duke instead. So she asked, politely, for her sister to leave her and the old man alone to talk. Anna reluctantly nodded and walked away, sighing as she mumbled something about getting some chocolate fondue.

"I hear that you will be married tomorrow, Your Majesty."

And of course he wanted to talk about _that. _How she supposed to discuss about her upcoming marriage when even she had no idea of her future husband's face? "Yes, to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"How are you feeling about marrying someone you barely met just the day after your coronation, Your Majesty?"

Why did he have to pry on something she really didn't want to talk about at the time? It made her frustrated. She could feel the coldness on her fingertips inside her teal colored gloves, making her had to take a deep breath to calm herself. It was no time to lose the control she had been practicing on the past thirteen years.

"I prefer not to talk about It." she answered, keeping a cool demeanor plastered on her face. Her Father always taught her that she had to have a good look on her face no matter what she felt inside.

"Is it because you are going to marry someone when you have no idea what he looks like?" he asked again with a very knowing look on his face.

"I said I do not want to talk about it." Elsa repeated through gritted teeth, her hands clutched into fists at her sides. "Now please excuse me, I need some time to myself. Enjoy the party." She turned and walked away, leaving her spot by her throne and chose the balcony instead, at least no one will bother her there.

Closing the door leading to the balcony, the new Queen sighed tiredly as she leaned her weight against the railings, her elbows supporting her up. She couldn't understand why her parents would control her around like a chess piece, it was tiring. And the fact that Anna never received such a control from their parents didn't help either. The younger one always got off from almost everything. She has no responsibilities ahead of her, no duties as Queen, and she would most likely married out of love and not because she was being courted to ensure the safety with another kingdom.

Taking off the crown nested on her platinum blonde hair, Elsa held it in one hand as she inspected the golden crown. It amazed her how such a small thing could bring many duties to her, the kingdom of Arendelle on her shoulders. Even when she didn't want to marry someone she barely knew, she was quite thankful that she wouldn't have to have all of the duties weighing down on her shoulders.

All she could do was to hope that the Prince she would call husband soon was a man she could rely on with Arendelle and herself…

~O~

"When can I see him, Prince Hans?"

The night of the ball has gone rather smoothly, much to her relief. No slipping up that lead to the revelation of her ice powers, no fight between her and her sister, and though the talk with the Duke of Weselton didn't really work very well, she could consider that the night was a good one.

Now as she sat on her vanity, facing the mirror and has one of the loyal maids undoing the regal twisted bun of her platinum hair in her bedchamber, she couldn't help but wonder about her marriage that would take place tomorrow.

The maid, Gerda, paused for a moment, looking up from the Queen's platinum blonde hair to her face on the mirror before continuing to carefully undo the bun. "At the altar, Your Majesty."

Of course they didn't let her see her future husband until they would be married at the altar. Doubts began to flood in the Queen's mind and she had to be careful on not to freeze the room. What if the Prince didn't find her beautiful or what if _she _didn't find him _attractive? _What if he was a fat lazy and snobby Prince who wanted to do nothing with his duties as future King?

"Do not worry, My Queen." Gerda said after noticing the doubting expression on her Queen's face. "Prince Hans is a fine man. He is the Admiral Westerguard, so I've heard."

Elsa raised one delicate eyebrow. Admiral? Well at least he would have a rather athletic build if he was an Admiral. But that only relieved her slightly. "I don't know if I want to marry him, Gerda…" she admitted, "What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm not enough for him?"

The maid sighed as she brushed the Queen's long hair that reached her lower back gently. "But you know you can't refuse, My Queen. You will be married tomorrow, you should be happy."

"But how could I be happy when I marry someone I never met before? It all feel strange and not right, Gerda."

"You'll see him at the altar and I'm sure you two will finally love each other, just like what your parents did all those years ago. Now get some sleep, Your Majesty, it's a big day today and you won't want to be late for your wedding."


	2. Chapter 2

** Letting It Go: Thank you :) The video in YouTube really give me that inspiration. Will Hans be evil? Hmm... that's an interesting question. Honesty, I still haven't decide anything about that. But we shall see :)**

** Sisternature365: Okay!**

** ElsaTheSnowQueen2: ;)**

** Guest: Haha, you're reading Snow Queen too? Yes, it is different... I'm trying to write something new.**

** EndlessReign: That happened in my other story called Snow Queen :)**

** 5 years of fun: Don't worry, I'm not planning to do that. Dragons huh? I don't know about that...**

** An Unknown Foreign Beauty: Thank you for adding this to your favorite and follow :) By the way, yes, I do read your story. It's awesome :)**

** BalancerA: Thank you**

**Anyway, I'm going to give a credit to myself... The cover picture is made entirely by me using Photoshop :)**

**Chapter 2**

"You look absolutely beautiful, My Queen."

She might not one hundred percent looking forward for this day, but she couldn't deny the fact that she loved her wedding dress.

It was all white, made from Arendelle's finest silk and sewn by Arendelle's finest tailor; off the shoulders with a single blue diamond in the middle. The bodice was also pure white, fitted perfectly around her slender figure. The skirt puffed out and came out in layers. Her veil was transparent white and reached the floor. Her hair pinned up into another regal bun with her golden crown nested on top of her head. The final touching were three pairs of pearl necklaces with different length.

The Queen's handmaidens, the ones that had been helping her getting into her dress, all stepped back to look at the Queen's beauty fully, all smiling in satisfaction on their work. After giving the final touches, they all excused themselves to give the Queen some time to herself before she would walk down the aisle.

She looked at her reflection on the tall mirror in front of her, but she didn't see a confident and strong-willed young woman she thought she has grown up into. All she could see was a young woman, a young _Queen_; that would be marrying someone in order to secure the partnership between their kingdoms. She saw someone who couldn't choose her own faith and getting along with what her parents has arranged for her instead.

She looked down and sighed. Soon, when she was married, people will start demanding an heir to the throne… she knew there would be time for her to conceive the child of Prince Hans, but could she? She never thought of getting pregnant and has a family before, but she knew Prince Hans would want an heir to the throne, everybody does.

"Wow Elsa you look… beautiful."

She turned her attention to the doorway only to find her sister standing there. She was wearing a similar green-and-yellow dress like her coronation's one, but with a few additions to match the theme of the wedding.

All Elsa could manage was a faint smile to her sister and a quiet 'thank you' before turning back to look at the mirror, making sure not even a single thread was out from its place.

"You know, whoever this 'Prince Hans' would be, he must be the luckiest man on earth to marry you." Anna said as she admired her sister's reflection on the mirror.

_If only you knew that I don't want to marry a man I know nothing about… _Elsa mentally sighed, but as she had put her mask for quite some time now, she managed yet another small smile to her sister. "You flatter me."

Anna grinned, she really wanted to hug her sister, telling her to have the greatest luck, but she knew Elsa liked her personal space and not to be touched, so she held herself back. "Well, I think I should go… checking things up before the wedding." She turned and walked a little too fast out from the bed chamber, she enjoyed being with her sister, but the awkwardness between them was uncomfortable.

After the door slammed shut, Elsa let out the breath she had been unconsciously held. She missed her sister so much, but she didn't want to risk hurting the only living family member she had, not anymore.

Besides, soon she would have to deal with having a man shoved into her life…

~O~

The sound of the chapel's bell echoed through the town of Arendelle as the great wedding was ready to take place.

The town's people all gathered outside the royal chapel, wishing to see a glimpse of the bride and groom, all cheering to see their new Queen to get married while the royalties, dignitaries, and other VIP guests situated inside the chapel.

But all the cheering and happiness from the people couldn't affect the Queen herself. Her hands were shaking as she stood waiting for her cue, desperately holding the bouquet of flowers in front of her. The train of her veil pooled around her on the floor, made by the finest silk from Arendelle.

"My Queen,"

She turned her head, noticing one of her handmaidens, a young brunette girl just under twenty years old, standing by the doorway, looking down respectfully as she was not allowed to directly look at the Queen's face except when had been told to.

"Yes?"

"The song is almost ended."

Raising an eyebrow, Elsa finally noticed that the song has _indeed_ has neared the end. _It was almost the time. _She was finally going to see her future husband with no idea how he looked like.

Taking a shaky deep breath, she made her way to the start of the aisle. As she turned the corner every eye turned to her, some looking at her in awe and even with dreamy eyes, it made chills ran down her spine.

Then as she walked on the aisle in a graceful, steady pace, she saw _him. _He was standing there at the end of the aisle, standing straight in dark burgundy suit over his white shirt, and even at this range, she could see his emerald green eyes watching over her every movement and it made her uncomfortable.

She noticed her sister at the front row with the look of excitement she couldn't contain as she tried to keep herself sitting on her seat. Her smile was wide from ear-to-ear, face all radiant with the freckles sprayed on her cheeks and crossing her nose.

_Maybe her sister would be a more pleasant bride than her… _but she quickly dismissed the thought. Her sister didn't need to hold the weights that were supposed to be _hers_. Anna was such a naïve sweet girl, she wasn't ready to get married, let alone taking her place on the throne.

As she reached the end of the aisle, Prince Hans has held his hand out for her to take in the most modest way, which she did gracefully. Standing face-to-face with each other for the first time, both hands intertwined in between them.

The Prince took a deep breath and reached up, with both hands, to her face. He moved the veil concealing her face up, seeing the true face of the Queen of Arendelle, and made a little gasp as the corners of his lips curled up into a small smile.

_At least he found her… desirable._

The priest began his long speech upon marriage and love as the bride and groom could only stared at each other, studying each other's faces they surely going to see regularly from now on.

After the priest was done with his speech, he turned to the pair and made each of them said their marriage vows. They shared a piece of common though… nothing all cheesy and overly-dramatic when you married someone you never knew before.

Satisfied that the two said their 'I do' almost perfectly, he smiled and closed her leather bonded book. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, by God as my witness I hereby pronounce you as husband and wife." He turned to the Prince and nodded. "You may now kiss the bride."

The Prince looked at his new wife, asking for permission it seemed. Elsa nodded her head a little so only he could see her, eyes still locked with those emerald green ones. The auburn haired Prince leaned down carefully and cupped the Queen's face with one hand, bringing her lips to his.

Their first kiss was short and almost felt like just something for formalities, just a symbol and nothing else. His lips felt warm against her ice cold ones, but she liked the taste of it. She rarely felt any warmth, so even if the kiss was only something that should be done, Elsa ashamedly admitted that she like the kiss.

As the two pulled away, Elsa couldn't help but let her eyes wandered up to see his face, and he caught her studying his facial structure with those entrapping green orbs. She wanted to turn away out of shame, but he took her chin in between his forefinger and his thumb, keeping her eyes directed to his own.

And on that moment as they looked their gazes, Elsa knew her life would not be the same ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been forever since I last updated, I know, and I'm very sorry for that. But the wifi at my home has being a total a** and just won't let me open but completely fine with opening other websites -_- (I'm at school and using someone else's wifi currently)**

**So anyway, here's chapter 3 that has been delayed for way too long...**

**Chapter 3**

"Are you alright?"

The wedding reception was wonderful, extraordinary and majestic, just like every girl's dream of how their wedding would be. Foods and music entertaining every single guest in the ballroom as they talked and danced and laughed together, definitely enjoying the night.

But it all blur for the Queen.

She didn't even know how long she had been sitting there on her throne, back straight and stiff, until _he_ said the first three words since they exchanged their 'I do' at the chapel. Even that was asking if she was alright.

Her head turned toward him, sitting on the other throne beside hers, her _Father's _throne, while she sat on her Mother's. Nodding her head slowly, she only managed a simple quiet 'yes'.

What she didn't expect him to do was to _sigh _and _ran his fingers through his auburn hair. _He looked almost… _tired _about everything, maybe because of _her_. She should have felt sorry for making her husband; she mentally cringed at the thought of husband, looked tired. But she didn't, because she was tired too.

All she wanted was to retreat back to her bed chamber, away from the crowd and into the quietness of her bed chamber and just to rest. But then the thought hit her.

She would most likely, _won't _having any quietness or much needed rest even after she retreated back to her quarter. She would be sharing a bed with her new husband, to be consummated with their marriage, to produce _heirs_.

"Elsa,"

Once again her head turned toward him as her name escaped his lips. With one delicate eyebrow raised questioningly, she looked at him. "Yes?"

"The show is about to start." He said, gesturing to the area that had been deliberately cleared up for the little play the children of Arendelle would perform in the honor of the famous Troll's Prophecy.

Shifting and turning her attention to the play that was about to start before her, Elsa willed herself to focus on the show instead of her own mind. She had to clear out all those images of what would it feel to be with a man.

The note started to play as the children stood in a line in front of the newlywed. _"Winter's gone and spring is springing, shines the sun with warmth of old. Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing! We're done with being cold."_

Some children started to repeatedly sing _'Ding, Ding-dong' _while the other continued on with the song. _"Flowers a-bloom with odor pleasant, all of Arendelle is glad! Mother Earth, we thank you for the presents! Spring's good and winter's bad." _Even after all these years, Elsa still mentally cringed at the last part.

The children started to sing in four-part round.

_"Winter's gone and spring is springing,  
Shines the sun with warmth of old.  
Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing!  
We're done with being cold."_

As parts individually finish, the round eventually ended with the last line being sung in unison. _"Brrrrr!"_

Two boys, about twelve years old, the narrators according to the director, stepped up. _"We celebrate spring, we know once it's here, the Ancient Prophecy won't come to pass this year. Phew!"_

_"What is this Prophecy? What did it say? Well that is the subject of our little play!"_

The director ushered two other boys up, the trolls according to him. The boys made their faces looked serious and wise, just like trolls, but Elsa knew how trolls looked like better than anyone else. _"Your future is bleak, your kingdom will splinter; your land shall be cursed with unending winter." _Again the Queen mentally cringed. Even though her parents often told her that the Prophecy wasn't talking about her, she always felt like they _were._

_"With blasts of cold will come dark art,"_

_"And a ruler with a frozen heart!"_

_"Then all will perish in snow and ice!"_

_"Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice!" _the new three kids said in unison.

"What's a sword sacrifice?" one of them whispered to the other two, but they shrugged their shoulders, luckily the director wasn't paying attention at them.

A little girl, maybe six years old, stepped up with wide gleaming brown eyes looking determined and confident. _"But frozen starvation is not today's fate! Plus we have an EXTRA special cause to celebrate!" _she exclaimed happily, _"The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect…"_

"That will do." The director said, trying to end the little girl's rant and ruining the play he had been planning for weeks, even months.

The little girl glanced at him, brows furrowed slightly, but then she turned back to the royal couple._ "-Role model this land has ever seen! Queen Elsa, _I really love her, _is getting married!"_

The guests clapped their hands and cheered as the children all bowed and curtsied respectfully to the royal couple before walking back to where they should be in a neat line.

~O~

For tradition's sake, the newlywed royal couple retreated back to their quarter with Hans carrying the Queen in bridal style with the guests cheering behind them.

Though he swayed a little on their way, he managed to walk into the bed chamber and put his new wife without dropping her once.

With a little bounce, Elsa was seated onto the huge bed. She looked up at him with her blue eyes as he started to unbutton his jacket and vest. _Was he trying to get on with it immediately? _A little alarmed by the situation, the Queen shifted further to the middle of the bed.

Hans lifted his gaze just as the platinum blonde haired young Queen shifted further away from him. He sighed and set his jacket down on the nearby chair before seating himself on the edge of the bed. "You know, you probably should get out from that dress you're wearing… I figure the corset must be very tight."

Elsa looked at him cautiously; her arms went to wrap themselves around her slender body in a protective way as she once again inched further from the man. She felt awfully insecure with him around with the thought of them sharing a bed together.

"If you felt uncomfortable, I could always sleep on the floor." He offered, "At least it's carpeted."

But the platinum blonde haired Queen quickly shook her head. How could she be a good wife if she let her husband slept on the floor on the first night of their wedding? "You can sleep on the bed." She murmured quietly. "This is your bed too, after all."

Reaching up to her back, she pulled the ribbons holding her dress together and looked up at him. "Could you please turn away for a moment?" she asked, heat crawling up her cheeks at her own question.

"Oh right, sure." Hans turned around awkwardly, red also came onto his cheeks as he realized that _of course _she would still be ashamed to undress with him watching. He could hear her shifted and jumped off the bed, probably retrieving her sleepwear. After a moment or two of waiting, she allowed him to turn back, and he had to fight hard to not let his jaws dropped.

She has came back sitting on the bed at her, what he guessed was the respective side she would sleep on; her platinum blonde locks was down from its braided bun, cascading down to the lower side of her back. Her sleepwear itself was a thin light blue short nightgown that showed half of her milky white thighs to the world.

She looked so welcomingthat he had to gulp back all his manly desire to stay being a gentleman.

"G-good night." she shuttered quietly before burying herself under the thick blankets, facing the big triangular window with her back turned to him. No other movement came from her afterwards.

Hans could only stand there awkwardly, with his chest bare and only white pants covering his lower half, staring at the perfect soft white skin of her arm. He wondered why she still had a pair of white gloves on though, was it only her or did every person in Arendelle slept with gloves on? "… Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

Please** don't be the crap out of me...**

**Yes, I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm updating this dusty old story of mine...**

**The thing is, my loves, is that my Wifi error and just won't let me open this website, and ONLY this website, which is suck, I know**

**But now it fixed itself magically for a very unknown reason -_-**

**So if you still want to read my story, and to make sure that I wouldn't mysteriously disappear again, you could just check out my Wattpad account under the name 'Elsa_SnowQueen19' and that is me, I swear :)**

**Anyway, chapter four?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Why Elsa? _Why?!_"

She had woken up rather awkwardly, still haven't settled in to the fact of being married and sharing a bed with a man she barely knew, but thankfully Hans was still fast asleep, snoring lightly on his side of the bed. She tip-toed quietly and went to take a bath without her handmaidens, she wasn't ready to answer the questions about her wedding night regarding they haven't done anything.

When she returned back to the bedchamber, he was _still _asleep, making her wonder whether he was far too tired or just a heavy sleeper. She slipped into a regal teal colored dress and pulled her hair up into another bun. She also put on her pale blue gloves, she hasn't quite sure if she could trust herself.

After breakfast Hans has sent himself wondering in the halls of the castle, memorizing every part of his new home while Elsa has opted to enjoy a little morning tea in the gardens by herself.

It felt so nice, to be able to enjoy the fresh air again after thirteen years locked inside her room. But it seemed that she couldn't enjoy her quietness for long.

Her sister has come storming down to the gardens; face the mix of confusion and annoyance. She began asking her one question, one _word _to be exact.

"You need to be more specific, Anna." She said as she sipped her cup of tea. The bitterness of the brown colored liquid gave certain comfort to her during stressing days.

"The gates, Elsa!" The Princess stated like it was obvious. "Why are they _closed_?!"

Elsa hated being the bad one, to be the one that crushed other's dream, but she need to be the one who her Father taught her to be… the perfect Queen. Putting down her cup, she looked up at her sister right in the eyes. "Because I see no reason to keep them opened."

"I have tons!" the strawberry blonde haired girl exclaimed, flinging her hands up in the air. "Like being locked inside the castle for thirteen years!"

The word struck the platinum blonde haired Queen more than she ever felt before. Yes, she was of course well aware of what she and her sister has gone through, but it felt really sting to hear it directly from her sister's lips.

Clenching her hands into fists, she took a shaky deep breath before getting up from her seat. She turned wordlessly and walked back toward the castle, leaving her sister standing alone in the gardens.

"Elsa!"

"Please Anna just… leave me alone." She said, not even turning her head toward the younger sister. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling equally awful and uncomfortable; she noted that the temperature was decreasing around her, which she couldn't let it being noticed by anyone, especially Anna.

"Elsa? What happened? Are you alright?"

She didn't even realize that Hans was standing there by the way into the castle. He was wearing a casual white T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of dark brown pants, and black riding boots. She looked up to his green eyes and shook her head.

"It's none of your concern." She stated flatly before walked pass him, but he caught her wrist in his hand. "Let me go… please."

But he shook his head disapprovingly. "I would never. Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I said; it's none of your concern." She said through gritted teeth. She couldn't risk into freezing him with her powers, which triggered by emotions. No, she wouldn't let him reveal her secrets.

"You're my wife, Elsa." He said stubbornly. "And no, it is not because I don't want to give you privacy, but I want to help you. You know, as husband and wife we have to discuss things together and solve each other's problem together."

_You have no idea what I've been through. _"I'm Queen and you have not yet become King, so please, _Prince _Hans, you have to listen to me. I want you to let go off my wrist and leave me alone." She really hated to use the '_I'm Queen so you have to listen to me_' card, but if that means her subjects would be safe from her, she would do it.

The auburn haired Prince hesitated for a moment before letting the Queen's wrist go off his grasp. "Of course, whatever pleases the _Queen_." he turned and began to walk away, but pausing just halfway toward the Princess and turned his head toward his wife. "But if you want to talk, as married couple or as friends, you know where I am."

Elsa watched him walked away and toward the Princess, immediately engaged into a, what it looked like, comforting conversation. Unable to watch any longer without having the jealousy of a wife, she turned and walked into the dark halls of the castle with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Everything felt so wrong now.

Maybe she shouldn't have being Queen, maybe Hans was better off with Anna instead of her, maybe she shouldn't have get out from her room. She could just being locked up inside forever while Anna could open up the gates and have fun, to have a great life, meeting people and maybe a man who could make her happy. But Elsa robbed them all from her younger sister as she closed back the gates.

Coming into her Father's old study, she slammed the door closed in frustration; all the stress that had been weighing her down made her emotions unstable. And when her emotions went haywire, her powers became uncontrolled. Frost began to coat the corners of the ceilings and desperately wanted to thaw them, but she was far from calm to do so.

Finding herself unable to thaw even an inch of the ice, she slid onto the floor with her back pressed against the door. Pulling her knees together and close to her chest, she began to sob. Anything to relief herself from all the stress and emotions she was feeling.

She has never felt happy ever since that accident with her sister. Her life has being a game of chess her parents played with her as the pawn. She had been pushed and pulled into many decisions she cannot speak her mind out.

_But how could a monster feel happiness?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Elsa? It's time for supper."

After meeting the platinum blonde haired Queen back at the gardens, he has not seen her since. She has locked herself in her Father's old study, and according to the maids, not even once coming out. And it began to worry him when she still silent when it was time for dinner.

At first Kai, the most trusted butler in the castle; was going up to the study to ask her to come out, as she needed to eat to keep her stamina. But he has volunteered himself instead, finding it a good opportunity to maybe getting his wife a little opened up to him.

He knew it was hard, to be marry to someone you have no idea who. He hated being controlled like that too. But he knew that the new young Queen of Arendelle was just a delicate being, he couldn't let one of his brute all muscled brothers to have her, they would probably had their way with her the first night of their wedding, whether she liked it or not.

So no, he instead voted for himself to marry this Queen just a day after her coronation. He had no idea what she looked like, he only heard stories about her never coming out from her room for years. She isolated herself from the world, just like how he did. And for that thing in common, he knew he must be the one marrying her.

Knocking on the wooden door proved that it was not enough. He had called her a few times now, but she still didn't answer. The door felt surprisingly _chilly _under his touch, he didn't know why though. But after the fifth time of no answer, he began to be restless. What happened inside?

"Elsa? If you don't answer me and open this door, I'm going in no matter how." He warned, but still no answer. He took a deep breath and sighed, why she was so difficult? "You probably want to stay away from the door."

But just before his shoulder collided to the hard wood, he heard the quiet 'don't' from his wife. So that means she was alright, which was a good thing. He didn't want to ruin the study's door anyway. It felt so disrespectful.

The doorknob turned and the door pulled opened from the inside, revealing the tears stained straight faced Queen. Though her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she displayed no emotions on her face. She was hiding behind her mask again, just like how he usually did around his brothers.

"You don't need to be so forceful, _Prince Hans._" She stated flatly. "I have no desire to trust this kingdom to a forceful King."

_And now she thought I'm forceful… great. _Sighing, he ran his fingers through his auburn locks. "I didn't mean to be forceful. I was just worried something might happen to you inside."

"But I'm fine."

"I said I was worried if something _might _happen to you." He corrected, "Was it wrong for a husband to worry about his wife's well being?"

Elsa didn't say a word. She just stared deep into his emerald green eyes sharply. She knew a part of him was right, that a husband _should _have being worrying for his wife's well being, but she didn't want him in her life. She wanted to push him away from her, because if she ever falls in love with him, it could risk his safety. For a monster should not feel love.

But if he kept doing this, she didn't know if she could hold up her walls for long. She needed him to hate her; it would be easier that way.

"Don't you say it's time for supper?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow, voice cold and emotionless.

He nodded and held out his hand for her. "Shall we then?"

Hesitantly, she took his hand in hers. He felt really warm, even when she was wearing gloves, she could feel his body warmth under her touch. A small smile played on her lips for a second before she forced them back into a straight line.

_Oh Queen Elsa, if only you know how much I love you…_

~O~

Hans, Elsa, and Anna sat around the dining table and eating their dinner in awkward silent.

The Princess was definitely still angry about the whole ordeal she had to face with the gates being closed again. It felt like all her hopes were lifted up into the air and harshly being slammed down to the ground again by none other but her sister.

The Queen was feeling really uncomfortable to even start a conversation. She felt really hurt by her sister's statement of being locked up inside the castle. At least _she _has the chance to run around the halls and not forever stuck in ice covered room.

Last but not least, the Prince really had no idea how to intercede the silent fight between the two sisters. Hell, he just only spent one night in Arendelle, he had no idea how the two females would react if he even dare to utter a word.

"Excuse me, I'm finished." The strawberry blonde haired girl said, setting her fork and knife onto the table with a noisy clatter and stood up, the chair's legs creaked disturbingly against the floor before she turned and left.

It seemed all the tension came crashing down onto the Queen as her shoulders slumped tiredly. She pushed her own plate away and placing her elbows onto the table before burying her face onto her palms with a tired heavy sigh.

The Prince tried to reach out toward his wife, intending to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she glanced up at him with a shook of her head. She didn't want to be touch. "Elsa-"

"I'm finished eating too. Excuse me." she pushed herself up and turned to leave, but Hans was swift enough to get up and grabbed her wrist, preventing her to go. Her eyes drifted to his face in a questioning glare. "What are you trying to do? You are always preventing me to go. Why?"

He looked into her deep icy blue eyes in serious manner. "Because I don't want you to feel like you're alone." He reached up with his other hand and wiped the salty liquid away from her eyes. "I know how it feels to be alone, Elsa. Please, talk to me."

She really didn't want to open up to people, not even her own husband. She feared that if she did, and if she told them about her powers, they would judge her or worse, calls her a witch and a monster. But the determination in his green eyes, there was a glimpse of something she was familiar with… loneliness.

Sighing, she knew he would never let go off her wrist until she allowed herself to be opened up to him, and nodded, pulling him with her to their bed chamber.

"If you really want to know me, you need to keep an open mind, if not… I won't say anything to you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I do understand."

She has told him everything, well not literally _everything, _but many things no one knew. She told him about her childhood full of lessons of being the future Queen, the high expectation from people, of course she didn't say anything about her powers, and how her parents always pushed her and pulled her away like some pawn in a game. How her parents' death affected her, and how stressful it was to be marry to someone she knew nothing of.

"It's not your fault though." She said as they sat together face-to-face on their huge bed. "I know you got pressured to marry and secure the truce between our kingdoms too."

_Well it wasn't entirely the truth but… _Hans nodded, taking one of her hands in his own. He was very curious of how her skin would feel under his touch as she never once took off her gloves. He imagined her skin would be so soft though, gentle just like her. "So… I'm going to tell you about _my _story. I really hope you don't fall asleep." He slipped the small joke with a smile.

She giggled quietly and smiled, which was in his opinion the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He was utterly love-struck right now, but he didn't care. This Queen has stolen his heart and he never wished for her to give it back.

"I won't fall asleep. I promise."

So he told her everything, starting from how he was the youngest of the Southern Isles' Princes and how three of them even pretended he was invisible for two years, which she thought was horrible. How some of them were brute and loved to make fun of him, sometimes even landing fists to him like he was some kind of punching bag. And last but not least, his reason for marrying her… because he didn't want her to marry one of his brute brothers.

"I don't know why but… even when I don't know you back there, I just feel like I should protect you." He explained, blush creeping up to his cheeks. "I feel that they don't deserve such a beautiful kind and gentle Queen like you. So I volunteered myself instead."

"You… gave up your freedom to choose who to marry for marrying me instead?" she asked carefully, "A stiff, no fun, socially awkward Queen?"

And he actually _laughed _at that. "Why Elsa… you're not a stiff, no fun, socially awkward Queen." he said, shaking his head. "You're just… hiding your feelings from the world. I'm sure if you let some things go, you will be a fun person."

"Probably." She murmured to herself, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"So," he leaned back against the headboard of their bed, using his arms as his head's cushion. "Since we already tell each other about our past… I want to ask your deepest, darkest secret."

"Wait what?" she was sure she has gone pale by now. Did he really going to ask it? What if he found out about her powers? What if-

"What's your favorite color?"

Her train of thoughts stopped abruptly upon the question that came out from his lips. "Huh?"

"I said, what's your favorite color?"

_What kind of question is that? _"My favorite color?"

He nodded calmly, he wasn't kidding one bit. "Come on, if you tell yours I'll tell mine."

"Blue." She replied, still confused of how it was considered the deepest, darkest secret of hers.

The Prince's lips turned upward into an amused smile. "Of course, I should've known. It matches with your eye color."

The platinum blonde haired Queen raised a brow at him. "Okay… what's _your _favorite color?"

"I like red… or dark burgundy." He shrugged, chuckling as he ran his fingers through his auburn hair. "Umm Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Could we uh… give a try to our kiss?"

Both blush a deep scarlet color at his request. Both utterly shock and embarrassed at the idea.

_Did he really…?_

_Hans you're an idiot!_

"N-never mind." He shuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was such a stupid question. I'm so sorry I-"

His sentence was cut as Elsa leaned forward and pressed her cold lips against his. He was dazzled for a moment, eyes wide in shock, before he closed them and relaxed into the kiss. Her lips felt cold against his; but soft and tender, moving rhythmically with his.

Putting a hand on her waist, he held her firmly while the other went up to the nape of her neck. She settled herself onto his lap, placing both gloved hands on his shoulders.

The kiss soon broke though, as both found the need for air. Panting but smiling, they looked into each other's eyes. He shifted her on his lap so her position would be more comfortable before he pressed his forehead against hers, their noses brushing against each other.

They fell into a comfortable silence. The Queen snuggled up against her husband, nesting her head at the crook of his neck with her cheek pressed on his shoulder while the Prince had his arms wrapped around her slender body protectively, his chin placed on top of her platinum blonde locks.

"Elsa,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." There, he said it. He finally told his true feelings to the beautiful young Queen that was currently sitting comfortably on his lap. And it felt like the weights has been lifted from his shoulders as he said those three words to her. "I really do. From the first time I saw you at the altar. I've fall madly in love with you. And I don't care if you don't feel the same way to me, but I love you, never have you doubted it."

She looked up at his face, seeing the sincere in his eyes and the truth in his voice. No man has ever told her that they loved her and it made her heart fluttered like thousandth of butterflies. She smiled at him, reaching up and caressed his cheek with the back of her gloved hand.

"I love you too… my Prince Hans Westerguard."


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest: You probably saw this story in Wattpad because I also post it there :)**

**Chapter 7**

"Good morning."

She had been sleeping well, something she rarely got for a quite some time now. It seemed that she even missed the morning knock from Kai.

But when she felt someone played with her platinum blonde locks, her eyes fluttered opened. And that was when he muttered those words from above her.

She found herself tangled with her husband, her head nested comfortably on his chest and one of her arms sprawled across his abdomen with one of her legs actually located between his. And instead of his dark burgundy jacket, he was wearing another simple T-shirt, though the sleeves were unrolled.

"What…?" she propped herself up with her elbow and looked at him. It seemed that she still had her dress on, but her hair was completely loose from its bun and her crown was located on the nightstand at _his _side of the bed. "What happened last night? Did we…?" They didn't do anything… right?

He shook his head. "Nothing happened." He confirmed, "You were so tired that you fell asleep on my lap. I lied you down, but you didn't want to get out of my embrace. I did manage to remove my jacket and pulled your hair down and put off your crown, because I figured it won't be comfortable."

She still looked at him suspiciously with her eyes narrowed toward him. "Really?"

"I swear."

"Well then," she sat up on the bed beside him. "Good morning."

He smiled and also sat up when he looked on how gleaming his wife was under the morning sunlight with her smile that could melt the entire snow in the world. He leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

"I think Kai forgot to give a morning knock for me."

"Actually about that…" he scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, light blush creeping onto his cheeks. "You were so peaceful in your sleep that I kinda send Kai away when he knocked on the door."

Her icy blue eyes widened in an instant. "You let me slept in?!"

The Prince's brows furrowed as he nodded slowly. "Do you have any morning plans today?"

"I have so many works to do!" she hid her face on his hands. Her fingers started to itch from her powers begging to be released. "Paperwork that could only be finished if I do it from the morning and now you let me slept in…"

"Hey, hey, don't worry about that." the auburn haired Prince reassured, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, making her jumped slightly. "I'm going to help you, okay? We're going to do it together."

She looked up at him, somehow comforted by the smile he offered her, the itch on her fingertips started to decrease over times. "You will?"

"Of course." He moved a strand of platinum blonde hair away from her face. "But we should get up now… I think we're late for breakfast."

~O~

With the two slowly warming up to each other, at least their daily activities weren't as awkward as the first day the Prince lived in the castle. They spent the entire day in the Queen's study, reading and signing tons of paperwork. Elsa has originally thought she had to spend the first thirty minutes watching the Prince in case he has a problem with understanding the paperwork and letters, but he was surprisingly good at it, just the King Arendelle needed.

Though there was still one problem left… Anna.

The eighteen years old Princess has not yet entirely forgave her sister for closing the gates again. She has refused to speak to the Queen if it was not really urgent and needed, and it hurt the older sister so much. She missed her younger sister who never gave up knocking on her door, asking her to build a snowman.

The Queen tried a few times to start a conversation with the Princess, still being careful as not to hurt her with her powers, but the strawberry blonde haired girl always seemed to manage avoiding her.

She has once thought that with her sister avoiding her would be a good idea to keep her safe, but now seeing that Anna really _did _avoiding her made her heart ached in sadness. She blamed her powers, or shall she call her _curse_. If she had born normal, she wouldn't have to suffer like this, forever isolated from the world.

As she lay on the bed with her husband, his arms wrapped around her figure while her head rested on his chest, she cannot help feel exhausted about keeping the curse herself. She needed someone to talk to; someone who will understand and listen to her even if she was cursed like this, someone who will share the burden with her.

She looked up, gazing at his face intently. "Hans?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you ever feel like a chess piece yourself in a game being played against your will?" she asked carefully. She knew it may sound cheesy, using such complicated reference, but she didn't want to reveal much.

The Prince raised one eyebrow at her odd question. "Do you?"

"Constantly."

Another silence came between the two before Hans decided to break the ice. "What is it?" he asked as he rubbed her cold arm up and down, sending chills down her spine upon the contact. But strangely her powers did not react to his presence or touch.

"Nothing." She lied, hiding her face under the locks of her platinum blonde hair. She had to admit though that she was not one of a good liar. She could hide her feelings, but not the truth, not even to herself.

"Elsa-"

"No." she cut him, shaking her head. "No, I don't want to talk about It." she sighed and sat up on the bed, reaching toward her nightstand and blowing the candle off before she laid on her side, her back once again facing him. "Good night."

Hans watched her silently, sighing softly and running his fingers through his hair upon her change of mood. They were so warmed up few moments ago, but now she had once again turned her back toward him coldly.

_Women and their secrets…_

Blowing the candle on his nightstand, he pulled the blanket up below his chin as he also lay on his side, facing the other way so now they had their backs facing each other. Now he had to figure out how he could make her trust him completely without any more secrets. "Good night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What are you doing here, My Queen?"

She had once originally thought she could escape all her works for a moment and enjoy the peacefulness the castle's library always offered. To cuddle up by the fireplace with stacks of books surrounding here was quite a Heaven for her.

Besides, Hans' brothers just arrived that day for attending his coronation as King.

Yes, not _all _of them showed up, only six out of twelve, but still… it was far too crowded for her.

So after dinner, she excused herself to spend her night in her favorite library before she would return to her bed chamber.

She was browsing through the tall bookshelves when she heard someone from behind her. Turning her head toward the source of the sound, her eyes met with the electric blue under the light of the fire as she gasped in surprise. "Prince Grant."

She knew him of course; he was one of Hans' older brothers, she could never forget those electric blue eyes of his.

The tenth Prince of the Southern Isles bowed, fixing his dark hair afterward. "Enjoying the company of books, I see?"

She unconsciously narrowed her eyes; she didn't know why but this Prince always radiate the aura that made her powers screamed 'Danger' every time. "Yes."

He nodded and took a book out of the shelf, flipping it back and forth as to scan if it was good enough to read. She eyed him for a moment before turning her attention back to the books, _now where was that book she was reading a few days ago?_

"You know, My Queen, back at the Southern Isles, I am known to be a charmer. Many women have fallen into my arms."

Now she had to fight the urge to puke. He was _that _kind of Prince. The kind that would sleep with women for his own pleasure and then carelessly leaving them, searching for another after he was satisfied.

"Women who have _experienced _my company always said that they had never found someone better than me."

"I'm not interested." She said rather bluntly and flatly.

"Excuse me?"

She looked up at him, noticing the glint of shock in his eyes. "I said I am not interested. Besides, I'm a married woman, Prince Grant."

His eyes widened even more at her straight to the point statement. "No one ever turn me down."

"Then I'm the first." She concluded, taking a book from the bookshelf in front of her. But as was going to leave the library, she felt a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, her back pressed harshly against the shelf.

"I said no one ever rejected me, _My Queen._" she could feel his hand clasped around her throat in the dark, slowly cutting away the air into her lungs. "Not even a _married _woman, like you."

"Let me go." she said through gritted teeth, trying to pry his hand off her throat but it was futile as his grip only tightened.

"I can see clearly in your eyes that you have never being touch by any man." The Prince whispered to her ear, sending shiver down her spine. "Not even my brother, huh? Would it be wonderful if I prepare you before my _dear _brother can have you in bed?"

"I'm sure I don't need you to prepare my own wife for anything."

They both turned their heads toward the source of the voice, to the doorway where Hans was already standing by, eyes narrowed as he looked at his older brother.

"Of course, as the future King wishes." The Prince said, letting go off his grip on the platinum blonde haired Queen and unpinned her from the bookshelf. He dusted himself and fixing his jacket before looking at the silent Queen. "Such a nice encounter, My Queen, we should do it again sometimes." he then walked passed his youngest brother and out from the library.

After making sure his older brother was out off distance, he turned to his wife, walking closer to her. "Elsa, are you okay?"

At first she didn't say anything, but as he was in reaching distance, she collapsed into his embrace, burying her face as she began to sob, her body shaking in fear. She had never made that kind of contact with complete stranger. At least, she knew Hans before she allowed herself to cuddle up with him, but his brother…

Wrapping his arms around her shaking figure, the Prince tried to comfort his wife by rubbing her back gently and placing his chin on top of her head. "Shush… it's okay, it's okay, I'm here for you." He shifted and scooped her up in his arms in bridal style, but she kept her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Carrying his wife back to their bed chamber, Hans made sure they didn't come across any of his brothers. His wife certainly didn't need someone to look her breaking down like this. She always maintained a regal composure, so he would try to keep it in check.

Fortunately, his brothers were busy enough somewhere else to not wonder around the halls at the west wing where their bed chamber located. He opened the door and walked inside, kicking it back close before carrying his wife toward their bed and sat her down at the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of her, taking her gloved hands in his.

"Elsa, I would never let anyone hurt you, okay? You are my wife and so no one will lay a finger on you. I will give anything for your safety, even my life. I promise."

She nodded slowly, her eyes never breaking contact with his as she pulled him up to sit beside her. He brought his face closer to hers and once again reclaimed those full lips of hers. But when he expected her to pull away, she didn't. Instead, she allowed him to deepen the kiss, leaning back until she was lying on the bed. "Elsa…?"

She opened her eyes, looking at his emerald green eyes closely. "I was afraid…" she murmured against his lips. "But now I wanted to try, Hans. Please…"

He studied her face. She still displayed nervousness, but the determination in her icy blue eyes was clearly visible. "If this is because of G-"

She stopped him before he could say his brother's name. "No. It's not because of him. I… have been thinking about this for a while." As to prove her point, she got up and pulled the ribbons holding her corset together, tossing the material away before she shrugged her dress off her.

Sitting there on the bed completely bare with only a pair of gloves on in front of her husband brought heat up her cheeks. She did consider that it might be a bad idea after all, but she was practically halfway through it, there was no going back.

"Are you just going to enjoy the view there all night or…?"

_What kind of question was that? Was she crazy?_ Even how hard he tried to be a gentleman, with this kind of temptation he wasn't sure he could hold his natural instinct any longer. She was determined. And he would absolutely break her heart if he refused.

So instead, he crawled closer to her and claimed those pouty lips of hers and lowered her back down onto the bed, both spending their night with their shadows dancing together reflected from the one single candle on their nightstand…


End file.
